


Waiting For A Bus

by the_watermelon_chronicles



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Awkward, Eventual Smut, F/F, Nicole cares, Nicole is still a cop, Stuck in Purgatory, This is an idea I had, Waverly got drunk, Where is Wynonna?, idunno, revenants dont exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_watermelon_chronicles/pseuds/the_watermelon_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is woken in the middle of the night by a drunken woman on her doorstep. She's never seen her before but they have one small thing in common; A house</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had. Might leave it as a one-shot or continue it on. I'm at a bit of a block for my other Wayhaught fic but I'm working through it (slowly). So in the mean time, I came up with this

It was three in the morning when Nicole was woken by someone knocking on her door. She lived out in the middle of nowhere in a small house so two things automatically went through her mind; either something terrible has happened, or something terrible is about to happen

She was new to the neighborhood, although most of her neighbors were in fact cows so she doubted it would be locals looking to introduce themselves.

She looked out her bedroom window seeing that a woman she had never seen before was stood at her door. After a second or two of trying to figure out the woman's identity, the woman stumbled backwards landing ass first in one of Nicole's potted plants, laughing to herself and apologizing to the plant

 _She's drunk._ Nicole sighed. She really wanted to get back into bed but she also wanted to make sure the young woman was alright. So she chose to keep her distance but also keep an eye on the woman from her window. 

She noticed the woman grabbing and searching through her handbag before she pulled out a phone

_I really hope whoever she calls can come pick her up_

Next thing Nicole heard was her landline phone ringing. She looked to the phone next to her bed then back at the woman who was holding her own phone to her ear.

The landline stopped ringing. The woman looked at her phone for a second before putting it back against her ear. The landline rang again.

_Screw it, maybe I can tell her to leave or find out where she's staying so I can call her a taxi_

Nicole picked up the phone and put it to her ear "...Hello?"

"Hi!" The young woman exclaimed

"Um... Who am I speaking to?" Nicole asked

"Waverly Earp! You're in my house?"

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number" Nicole quickly replied

"Nope, this is my house, it's the only number I ever learned by heart" Waverly slurred before adding "I haven't lived here in like ten years"  
_Oh_

"Can you remember where you live now?" Nicole asked hoping she could call a taxi to get the young woman home

"A few states that way" Waverly pointed in a random direction without knowing that Nicole was looking at her

"How did you end up here?"

"I-" Waverly paused "I don't remember" her voice trailing out as if she was about to start crying

Nicole felt sorry for Waverly "Give me a minute" and hung up the phone. She grabbed her pistol from under her bed and made her way downstairs. She slowly opened the door just enough so she could see Waverly "Are you alone?" She asked hoping that this wasn't some sick ambush or robbery

Waverly nodded

"C'mon in" Nicole invited her. She pulled Waverly inside before checking herself if she could see anyone outside. She quickly closed the door and turned back to Waverly

"Wow! It's changed so much" Waverly seemed disappointed before the coat hanger caught her attention. Hanging on it was Nicole's uniform "You're a cop!"

Nicole sighed as she walked into the house ahead of Waverly "Yup" She tucked her gun into the back of her pants

Waverly began to read her name tag "officerrrr.... Hau-guh-t, Haught"

"Nicole Haught" Nicole corrected before putting kettle on in the kitchen

"Well you live up to your last name" She heard Waverly murmmer.

Nicole smirked she turned to Waverly, pretending not to hear the remark "Is there anyone I can call? Someone who can pick you up?"

Waverly thought for a moment "My sister" she nodded "I tried calling her an' she didn't answer"

"Want me to try?" Nicole asked

"Knock yourself out" Waverly handed her phone to Nicole

"Um... What's her name?" Nicole wasn't unexpected to be trusted with the woman's phone

"Wynonna, but you'll find her under Smart Ass" Waverly got comfortable and plopped down on Nicole's couch

Nicole called Smart Ass Wynonna but there was no answer "Dammit" She muttered

"Told ya!" Waverly called from the couch "She does this. She disappears for a month or so every-so-often"

Nicole sighed before going to the downstairs closet and pulling out some blankets. She walked over to Waverly and gestured her to stand up so she could put the blankets on the couch.

"This comfortable enough for you?"

Waverly fell face first onto it before letting out a relieved hum "Yup"

"You want me to get you water or a change of clothes or"-

Waverly began to snore

"Great" Nicole sighed before turning on the lamp next to the airmchair. She turned off the main livingroom light and sat down. Everything in her was screaming that she shouldn't have let Waverly in, but equally another part of her felt it was the right thing to do. Nevertheless, she was still cautious. "I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight" She left her pistol down on the coffee table next to her and opened the book she's been reading. She needed to keep an eye on Waverly to make sure she was just a lost drunk girl and not a thief or murderer.

Luckily for Nicole, morning came quicker than she thought and once the light outside was bright enough, Waverly began to stir

"oh my head" Waverly groaned before lifting her face from the couch cushion. She looked at her immediate surroundings "What the" before seeing Nicole

"Morning" Nicole didn't look up from her book

Waverly looked over her own body before clutching a cushion "Who are you?" noting how dry her mouth felt

"You don't remember?" Nicole asked now looking from over her book

Waverly thought for a moment, still taking in where she was "Oh my god, I'm home... Oh jeez I remember! I called a cab and I must've given this address!"

"Remember anything else?" Nicole asked now closing her book

"You're a cop. Officer Hot- I mean Haught" |Waverly quickly corrected herself hoping it went unnoticed

It was noticed

Nicole put down her book and stood with a sigh but a slight smile was on her face "Water?" She asked

"Please" Waverly hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched Nicole go into the kitchen and grab her a glass of water

She handed the glass to Waverly

"I am so sorry I turned up here last night! I'll get out of your hair" Waverly drank her water quicker than Nicole was expecting "I had no right and you're extremely kind to accept me into your home and give me a place to sleep and a glass of water"-

"Miss Earp" Nicole cut into her rambling with a smile tugging at her cheeks "It's no trouble" She turned to go back into the kitchen "I was gunna cook us up some breakfast, if your interested?"

"Oh no I couldn't impose"-

"I got streaky bacon, sausage, eggs" Nicole looked in her fridge "Or if you're one of those vegan types, i've got an overgrown lawn for you to chew on" She looked over at Waverly with a huge grin on her face but Waverly wasn't smiling back, she looked a little dumbstruck "But,if you really are a vegan I meant no harm by it I'm pretty sure I have lots of fruit and"-

Waverly began to laugh "You're face" before imitating a look of 'oh shit' she let out another small laugh before replying "Bacon, sausage and eggs would be amazing... maybe with a cup of tea?" She said cautiously, fearing she was pushing her luck

"Bacon, sausage and eggs it is" Nicole smiled back "With tea"

The two of them sat at Nicole's kitchen table silently. Both unsure of how to start a conversation with each other. Eventually, Nicole bit the bullet

"So, where you from, Waverly?... Aside from here" She joked before taking a sip of tea

"Nevada, and before you ask, nope, nowhere near Las Vegas" She answered taking another bite of her breakfast "What about you? Never saw you round these parts as a kid"

"Texas" Nicole smiled "And before you ask, nope, nowhere near NASA"

"Texas, wow... if it's not too personal, how did you end up here in Purgatory?" Waverly asked

"Just wanted to get a new start somewhere where no one knows me or knows anyone who knows anyone who knows me... get me?" Nicole hoped that answer would be enough, she really didn't want to go into detail "What about you Miss Nowhere-Near-Las-Vegas?"

"Same reason as you" Waverly sighed

"But you came back" Nicole lifted her mug to Waverly before taking a last mouthful of her tea

"Yeah... A friend- well former friend after last night - is getting married, she wanted me to be one of her bridesmaids... fat chance of that happening now"

"What happened?" Nicole questioned after she poured herself more tea before silently asking if Waverly wanted more

Waverly pushed her mug towards Nicole, indicating that she indeed needed more tea "Well" she searched for the right words "I basically told her that not only herself but her husband-to-be were full of shit who got stuck in this town and the only reason they're getting married is because they have nothing better to do"

"Okay" Nicole said in shock "Anyone I know?"

"Chrissy Nedley" Waverly answered

"Oh Chrissy and Champ" Nicole nodded

Waverly raised an eyebrow questioningly

"Local PD in a small town, I know everyone" Nicole stated "You're totally right though, those two have about the same amount of chemistry as a whoopie-cushion" 

Waverly laughed before she caught a glimpse of the wall clock behind Nicole's head "SHIT!!" 

"What's wrong?" Nicole quickly whipped her head to behind her

"It's noon already!" Waverly slumped in her chair

"You got somewhere to be?"

"My bus left ten minutes ago" She sighed

"Don't worry, I'll give you a police escort to the next one" Nicole smiled back "When is it?"

"Next week" Waverly said gingerly

"Oh" Nicole looked back at the clock "Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving back to college tomorrow so I'll probably have little time to upload this so boom here's a new chapter!

They finished up their breakfast. Luckily for Waverly, Nicole had the Graveyard shift at work so she wouldn't be left alone during the day

"Um, Nicole?" Waverly asked

"Yeah" Nicole was washing dished at the sink

"Would it be alright if I took a shower?" 

She faced Waverly "Yeah, sure" She smiled reassuringly "There's plenty of towels in the bathroom.You need a change of clothes?"

Waverly had a small thankful smile before it fell "Actually... My clothes are at Chrissy Nedley's house" She spoke so quickly Nicole barely caught what she was saying

Nicole turned to face her "You want me to go get them?" She had a sorry look on her face "I'm afraid I can't leave you here by yourself Waverly. You seem like a great girl 'n' all, but I only just met you... And anyway, I was brought up to never abandon a pretty lady in need, especially one in my own house" She smiled hoping Waverly understood

"Oh, I totally get it" Waverly held up her hands to cover the obvious blush on her face

"Tell ya what" Nicole sat back at the table facing Waverly "You go take a shower, I'll pop these clothes in the laundry, dry them real quick and then we'll go get your clothes back"  
"Sounds like a plan" Waverly stood up and began to make her way towards the stairs

"You remember where the bathroom is?" Nicole asked jokingly

"In the same spot it's always been... unless it's changed in the last ten years" Waverly replied as she made her way up the stairs

"Just drop your clothes outside the door and I'll put them in the washing machine!" Nicole called

Once Nicole heard the bathroom door close she let out a huff of air and relaxed her shoulders. A lot had happened in the last twelve hours

_Like how the prettiest woman I've ever seen ended up drunk on my doorstep_

She pushed herself up from the table and began to climb the stairs. She quickly threw Waverly's clothes into the washer on a fast cycle and leaned against it. She heard the shower turn on when it finally clicked;

_If she knows Chrissy, then Nedley might know her_

Nicole grabbed her cellphone and called the Sheriff

"Haught?" Nedley answered

"Hey Boss" She walked back into the kitchen

"Everything alright?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine I just wanted to ask you something" She sat back at the table

"Shoot" 

"I'm wonderin' bout a Waverly Earp, is it true she used to live in Purgatory?" She hoped her boss wouldn't ask as to why she was asking such a random question

"Waverly Earp" He chewed it over "Oh, she's one of Chrissy's friends. Yeah, she used to live in the house you're in now. She grew up there. Sweet girl, always had a smile for everyone. Although after what happened...." He trailed off before changing the subject "Why you askin'? Find somethin' of hers?"

"Not exactly" Nicole wasn't quite sure how to phrase things so she just decided to tell the truth "She's in my house"

"Oh" Nedley went silent for a moment "She welcome there?"

Nicole understood his tone of voice, it was the 'do I have to arrest someone?' voice

"Yeah, she's welcome" Nicole assured him "I just wanted to make sure she's a real person"

"Alright then. That all, Haught?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir" Nicole nodded

"Okay, you have any trouble just feel free to call me again" He finished before hanging up

Eventually Waverly was out of the shower but some of her clothes were nowhere near dry. Luckily enough her underwear was dry so all she needed was a change of clothes. Nicole lent her sweatpants and tshirt. They didn't exactly dwarf the woman but the legs and arms were much longer than Waverly was used to.

"Thank you" Waverly said as she came downstairs feeling fresher "Honestly, thank you for everything, Nicole"

"No trouble, Miss Earp" She smiled before jangling her keys in front of Waverly's face "Now let's go get your clothes back"

The two of them sat in Nicole's truck in silence

"You know, you can turn the radio on" Nicole quickly glanced over to Waverly before putting her eyes back on the road  
Waverly didn't hesitate and scanned through all of the stations before finding one that played music

"I guess you want me to do the talking?" Nicole asked with a knowing smile

"If you wouldn't mind" Waverly answered "I don't think she'd open the door if she saw me standing there"

"Understandable. I'd be pretty pissed at you too if you told me thet myself and my fiance were full of shit" Nicole nodded with a laugh

"Hey, not my fault I get honest when I'm drunk!" Waverly playfully hit Nicole's arm

"Ma'am, you just assaulted a Police Officer" Nicole put on her mocking voice

"An off duty police officer" Waverly corrected pointing her finger at Nicole "Anyway, Chrissy could do miles better than Champ Hardy" Waverly spat his name

"I'm guessing you don't like the guy?" Nicole cocked an eyebrow

"I used to come back to Purgatory more often then I do now. Me and him had a thing one summer I spent here when I was seventeen" Waverly began to eplain

"So he's your ex?" Nicole had a huge smile of disbelief on her face

"Pretty much" Waverly sighed "He promised to be true when I went back to Nevada let's just say someone uploaded a picture of him and Ashley White to facebook that was less than modest" She sighed

"Wow, harsh. I knew he was an asshole but that just takes the cake" Nicole consoled her as best she could "If it's any consalation, he's the only guy I know that brags about eight seconds?"

The two of them laughed for a little while until Chrissy's house came into view.

Waverly tensed and let out a deep breath "Once I get my clothes back, I'll be on my way. I'll stay at the motel on the other side of town, give your your house back"

"Nonsense" Nicole spoke without thinking "You're more than welcome to stay with me. You know The place has more bedrooms than I need to myself. Now, it might not be as lavish as the motel, but it's yours for the week if you want it"

_That's it Nicole, invite the prettiest woman in the world to stay under your roof. You are one sucker for torture_

"I should't" Waverly seemed conflicted "Although, it would be nice to stay at home for a little while"

There was the word, home. Nicole knew Waverly was talking about the house but it did light a bit of a spark in her heart. She knew it was crazy; she hadn't even known Waverly a day yet

"Like i said" Nicole stopped the truck "Offer's there if you want it" before getting out "Wait here" She cloed the door of the truck and made her way to the front door. She knocked three times and waited.

Waverly couldn't help but notice Nicole's stance

_She looks like such a cop_ , she thought to herself. She noted how Nicole held her belt as she waited for the door to open. Waverly rolled down her window a little feeling a little hotter. She couldn't help her stare before thinking to herself,

_Of course her name is Haught. Officer Haught. It sounds like a stripper name_

Waverly realized her thoughts were going to a rather dirty place the more she thought about Nicole

_Stop it Waverly! She's a kind police officer who's offered to put a roof over your head for a week, don't fuck it up getting all hot and googley-eyed!_

Soon enough the door opened "Haught" Chrissy, didn't seem happy or mad about finding the off duty officer on her doorstep "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, all good Chrissy" Nicole sighed "Listen, could I have Waverly Earp's bag? She said it was here"

Chrissy's demeanor changed, she stood a little taller before looking to Nicole's truck

Waverly could feel her gaze burning into her skin and began to slide down the seat, hoping to escape Chrissy Nedley's death stare

Chrissy's nostrils flaired "You brought her he"-

"I just want the bag of clothes, Chrissy. I'm not interested in your beef with Waverly Earp" Nicole stood a little taller, slightly towering over Chrissy

"Fine!" Chrissy snapped before turning back into the house. Nicole waited on the doorstep flashing a quick smile to Waverly

Waverly gave a small smile back before Chrissy appeared with the bag. She practically threw it at Nicole "Here"

"Thank you" Nicole was a little winded "Y'know, it might not be my place to say it but, she thinks you deserve better"

"Just get her off my property" Was the last thing Chrissy said before slamming the door

Nicole looked at the ground with raised eyebrows and let out a huf of air before turning and walking to the truck with pride plastered all over her grin.

She opened the door and handed the bag to Waverly before climbing in and turning the key in the ignition "Jesus christ, she's angy" She mumbled to herself

"Honest to god, Nicole Haught, you are a lifesaver" Waverly clutched her bag to her chest

"Just doin' my job, Miss Earp; Protect and serve" she winked at her passenger before beginning the short drive back into town.

"I need to get some groceries, if you don't mind?" Nicole asked

"Not at all" Waverly nodded as Nicole parked the truck outside the local general store

"You want anything?" Nicole took off her seatbelt

Waverly thought for a moment

"You can come inside, if you want?" Nicole offered

Waverly gestured to herself "As appreciative as I am for these clothes you lent me..."

"I get it" Nicole let out a soft chuckle

Waverly smiled before nodding to herself "Y'know what, fuck it. I'll go inside with you. Highly doubt I'll be the worst dressed in there"

Nicole grabbed a basket and both of them walked around the store. They picked up some food before reaching the liquor aisle

Waverly grabbed two bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey off one of the shelves

"Are you trying to knock out an elephant with all that booze?" Nicole joked in shock "I'm on duty tonight" Nicole explained with a pout

"Well, then we'll have them another night" Waverly smiled as they made their way to the cashier

The total didn't come to that much. Waverly insisted on paying for it, calling it a small amount in return for Nicole's hospitality.

They got back to Nicole's house before dark. Nicole would have to leave for work in a few hours. Waverly didn't get changed out of Nicole's clothes "No point in putting on clean clothes when it's getting dark" She said as she busied herself in the kitchen

"I'll cook us up something to eat before you go to work" She smiled as Nicole got a glass of water

"You sure?" Nicole asked before drinking

"Of course I am" Waverly beamed "Now go take a seat"" 

Nicole sat at the kitchen table talking with Waverly. They asked each other question, finding out more about each other

"So you grew up in Texas?" Waverly started as she stood over the stove "What was that like?"

"Weird" Nicole recalled.

"Weird how?" 

_Should I come out to her? Would she still be cool staying here if she found out I was gay?_

"Well, I'm... I'm gay"

"And?" Waverly said turning around to face Nicole

_Huh?_

"What you thought I'd be surprised that you're gay? I knew from the second you called me Miss Earp this morning" Waverly cocked an eyebrow playfully before turning back to the stove

Nicole let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She let out a laugh "Well that makes things a bit easier" before continuing describing her childhood in Texas

Over dinner Waverly discovered that Nicole had an older sister; Sarah, and two younger brothers; Steve and Rick. She grew up in a small town like Purgatory where her daddy was also a police officer. Her childhood wasn't bad at all, it was happy. Until puberty kicked in and while all her friends were swooning over Edward and Jacob she was looking at Rosalie and Alice.

Once dinner was finished, Waverly began to clean up. Nicole stood from the table with a stretch and a yawn

"You should sleep before you go to work" Waverly suggested as she started filling the sink with warm soapy water "You haven't slept hardly in twenty-four hours"

Nicole hesitated to reply. She wanted to trust Waverly but the ever cautious police officer in her told her to be vigilant "Idunno"-

Waverly felt the hesitation "On the coffee table in the living room is my phone and my purse. Take them with you to sleep"

"What? Why?" Nicole couldn't understand what Waverly meant

"Trust" She answered "You want proof to trust me so take them" She smiled at Nicole "You keep them safe and I'll keep your stuff safe"

Nicole wanted to push through her tiredness but deep down she knew she wouldn't be capable of doing her job tonight if she didn't sleep "Okay" She yawned as she made her way to the living room and grabbed Waverly's purse and phone

"Want me to wake you up in time for work?" Waverly asked

Nicole grabbed her uniform off the coat rack "Sure" She began to climb the stairs "If you're still awake" She made it halfway up the stairs when she shouted back "The bedroom at the end of the hall up here is the guestroom. In case you get tired before I wake up"

"Thank you!" Waverly shouted back

Nicole put Waverly's things on her night stand before falling into bed, she didn't even get a chance to change her clothes before sleep found her. The next thing she knew she was being gently woken by what sounded like an angel 

"Nicole, time for work, c'mon" Waverly shook her gently

Nicole groaned before rolling over

"C'mon, you have to put on your uniform" she sang

_Because I really want to see you in it!!!_ . She sang in her head

Nicole huffed and sat up "I'm awake"

"Good" Waverly began to walk over to the bedroom door "Coffee's brewing downstairs" She stated before leaving

"You are an actual angel" Nicole whispered before climbing out of bed now realizing that she could trust Waverly.

She began to put on her uniform. It didn't take long for the smell of coffee to reach her nostrils so she quickly buckled her belt and left the top two buttons of her shirt undone; direct violation of her uniform code.

She made her way downstairs where Waverly was pouring her a warm cup of coffee. Nicole sat down at the table with a tired yet relieved sigh as she took the first sip

_She looks better in that then I expected. I do like a woman in uniform... I'd like her etter out of it- SHUT UP HORNY WAVERLY!_

"You gunna be okay here by yourself til six-am?" Nicole asked taking the shorter woman out of her own thoughts

"Hmm?.. oh, yeah, sure!" Waverly smiled "I'll just sleep it off" She shrugged before looking back at Nicole "Anyway, if i get into trouble, I hear theirs this real sweet cop on duty tonight"

Nicole puffed out her chest "Indeed there is, Miss Earp" She had a huge grin on her face, her dimples out on full show

_God she's cute._ Waverly thought to herself

"Well, I best get a move on" Nicole drank the last of her coffee and stood "Thanks for wakin' me up" She nodded to Waverly 

"No problem" Waverly nodded in reply

Nicole made her way to the door and grabbed her stetson, placing it on her head "See ya in the morning" She opened the door and left

"Bye!" Waverly called before the door closed

Nicole stood out in the cold air and took a deep breath. She wanted to stay at home with Waverly. She climbed into her cruiser and left for the station.

The station was quiet as she took over her shift. She sat at the front desk next to the phone filling out files she didn't have a chance to do during the day. It was pushing three in the morning and all Nicole could think about was Waverly in her clothes. She smiled at the recent memory.

"Deliverey for Officer Haught" She heard a voice. It took her off guard as she looked up and saw Wavely standing before her with a thermos

"Waverly?" She took a deep breath trying to still her heart from the slight shock she got "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep" She shrugged

"How did you get here?" Nicole asked 

"I walked. It's not that far" Waverly answered

"Jesus, Waves" Nicole opened the half door next to her "C'mon in"

Nicole grabbed two mugs from the staff room and placed them on the front desk

Waverly opened the thermos and poured two piping hot cups of coffee

"Oh my god, you are amazing" Nicole said as she smelled the fresh brew

"I aim to please" Waverly swayed slightly

Nicole took a sip of her coffee "You said you couldn't sleep?" She asked "Was everything alright? Last I checked that room was fine for visitors"

"Oh, the room is lovely!" Waverly lifted her hands "It's just that...." She stopped herself

"Everything okay?" Nicole asked placing her coffee back onto the counter. She turned her chair more to face Waverly, placing her hand over the shorter woman's "I know I'm still a bit of a stranger but, you can tell me things in confidence" She tried to assure her

"That was my sister's room" Waverly cracked

"Smart Ass?" Nicole asked  
Waverly smiled a little bu it fell "No, my other sister, Willa. She's been missing for 12 years"  
"Oh" _Fuck_ "I am so sorry Waverly" She gave Waverly's hand a quick squeeze

"No, it's not your fault" Waverly smiled at the Officer "I never really knew her, y'know. She was a teenager too cool to hang out with her kid sister, Nedley thought she'd ran away but we knew she didn't..."

Nicole pulled her in for a hug. They were silent for a few moments before Nicole spoke "If I've overstepped my boundaries, just tell me, okay?"

Waverly tightened the hug without saying a word. Nicole rested her chin on top of Waverly's head and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly sat at the front desk with Nicole, taking and asking her questions about the files she was filling out until the coffee wore off.

After several failed attempts of proving that she was awake, Waverly was eventually convinced by Nicole to sleep on the couch in Nedley's office until Nicole was finished her sift.

After some time, Nicole was sitting at the desk, not paying attention to the time, still filling out forms when she heard another voice move past her

"Mornin' Deputy" Nedley was headed straight for his office

"Sir" Nicole replied out of habit before realizing where he was headed "SIR!" she called as he opened the door

_Oh shit_

She stood to follow him but it was too late. He had seen Waverly on the couch asleep

He sighed 

"Sir, I can explain"

"Save it, Haught" He turned to her "She couldn't stay in the house alone, huh?" He took off his stetson with a concerned smile "Let's get her out to the cruiser, you can take her back home"

Next thing Waverly knew she was waking up in the back of a cop car. She sat up abruptly.

"Morning" Nicole didn't take her eyes off the road as slid open the partition glass

"Why am I in the back of a cop car??" Waverly asked trying to think if she had committed a crime the night before

"You were asleep. We didn't want to wake you" Nicole answerd throwing a quick glance over her shoulder

"We?" Waverly questioned

"Me 'n' Nedley" Nicole replied

"Oh" Waverly relaxed against the back seat "Thank you"

Nicole looked at her passenger through the mirror with a smile on her face

"Now I know what it feels like to be Wynonna" Waverly joked

"At least you're not in cuffs" Nicole joked back

Waverly's face went bright red at the thought of herself in cuffs in front of Nicole. She shook her head to try shake out the fantasy but to no avail

Luckily for her Nicole changed the subject "Your Smart Ass sister's a rebellious one I take it?" 

"Rebellious is what you call a teenage girl who sneaks out after curfew to see a boy or go to a party. Wynonna would just out'n'out leave in the middle of the day proclaiming to rob the local ATM Machine... and would actually do it. Rebellious is far too small a word for my sister" Waverly answered as she looked out the window

Nicole raised her eyebrows while looking at Waverly in the back seat "Okay, she's pretty bad" She nodded to herself

"But I'm nothing like her" Waverly quickly added

"So you've never been bad in your whole life?" Nicole left one of her eyebrows raised as she asked the question

_Oh I could be bad for you officer STOP! wAVERLY GET A GRIP!_

"I mean, I uphold the law to the best of my abilities" Waverly nodded trying to reassure herself

Nicole had a huge grin on her face as she pulled up outside her home. She killed the engine and turned to Waverly before the young woman got out of the car

She no longer had the grin on her face "Y'know, I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to stay at the Motel. It would be insensitive of me to insist you stay here after..." Nicole stopped herself hoping Waverly understood

Waverly had the softest smile on her face and she melted inside "Nicole" she took a deep breath and exhaled

"I can't say I don't like having you around but, I also don't want you to be hurt by this house" Nicole replied

Waverly's gaze darted between Nicole's eyes and lips "I want to stay" It was but a whisper

Nicole sighed "What can I do to make it easier for you?"

Waverly thought for a moment "Let me sleep in my old room?" She shrugged

"Which room is that?" Nicole asked

"That one" Waverly pointed up to one of the front windows of the house

"My room" Nicole nodded

"Oh, no I couldn't take"-

"Done" Nicole smiled back at Waverly before quickly closing the partition and getting out of the car before holding the door open for her passenger

"Nicole, I can't take your room!" Waverly objected as she got out of the car

"Why not?" Nicole asked with a shrug smile on her face standing so close to Waverly

"Because it's your room!" Waverly stated as she leaned against the cruiser. Nicole didn't leave much personal space between them

Nicole leaned closer to her. Waverly's breath hitched as the officer's face was inches from her own 

"And that, my dear Waverly, is exactly why I can give it to you" Nicole laughed to herself before waking towards the house

Waverly was dumbfounded for a second before her brain kicked back into gear "Hey!" She chased after Nicole.

"My room. I can do what I want with it and I want to give it to you for the rest of the week" Nicole clarified as she entered the house with Waverly hot on her heals. Nicole began climbing the stairs "I'm going to change my clothes and then I'll change the sheets" She added before turning to Waverly who was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her like a pissed off three year old. "What's that face for?" Nicole asked with a smile, finding it comical

"You're too nice" Waverly huffed as she folded her arms

"Well if that's the only complaint, I think I'm doing pretty well" Nicole's smile grew before she continued to climb the stairs.

The rest of the day was spent watching the cooking channel. Nicole discovered that Waverly absolutely loved those over dramatic cooking competitions. She'd offten throw out a comment like she was watching a football game.

"Are you crazy!? Too much bazil!!... No! Numbnuts, don't add that much salt, it's going to take away from the actual flavor, not enhance it!.... UGH! WERE YOU TAUGHT TO COOK BY A BLIND DOG!!??... YOU'RE ABOUT TO EAT SHIT, YOU SHIT EATER!!!"

Nicole thought it was the funniest and most enderaring thing she'd ever seen. 

Eventually night time rolled around. Nicole was suppost to be up for work in the morning so she decided to go to bed. To be honest, Waverly was'nt far behind her. Nicole could understand that Waverly didn't like to be in the house alone, or be alone anywhere in general.

They had both brushed their teeth, not needing to speak, they were both far too tired.

"Goodnight" Waverly Yawned as she made her way towards Nicole's room

"Night" Nicole replied as she kept an eye on Waverly

_I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you walk away_

Nicole sighed to herself and made her way to the spare room

Waverly closed the bedroom door behind herself and leaned against it taking in a deep breath. She was scared to open her eyes, to actually see her old bedroom.

"It's just a room, Waverly" She reassured herself before taking a second deep breath and opening her eyes. 

It was far different from what she remembered. Of course it would be, she haddent lived there in ten years. Nicole's bed was to the right of the window overlooking the poarch. As Waverly got closer it was easy to see the depression Nicole had made on the bed from sleeping on the side at the window. Waverly chose to sleep at the other side, not wanting to change any crease or bump that could hinder sleep for Nicole in the future

She slid under the covers taking a few seconds to get confortable before she stared up at the ceiling.

Nicole was pretty much in the same position in the spare bed. After a few moments she shrugged to herself and turned onto her side.

There was a reason she never chose this room as her master bedroom. It had a weird feel about it and ever since Waverly told her who once slept in it, she understood why. Nicole wanted to learn everything about Waverly Earp. Every last detail. Nothing was too small in significance. 

She closed her eyes hoping to find sleep. She had no idea of how much time had past before she heard a knock at the door.

"Nicole?" Waverly whispered

"Mmm" Nicole replied "Waverly? What's up? You okay?"

"I can't sleep" Waverly shrugged

Nicole sat up

"Could you, if it's not too much to ask, maybe stay with me... tonight???" Waverly looked anyway but at Nicole.

Nicole felt a smile tugging at her cheeks before she threw her feet over the side of the bed "Sure"

The two of them made their way awkwardly back to Nicole's room without saying a word. They both stood inside the door of the room for a moment before Waverly decided to head over to the other side of the bed, Nicole followed climbing in on her own side. They were both on the edges of either side of the bed laying flat on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Soooo.... Sleep?" Nicole broke the silence

"That's the plan" Waverly sighed Before turning her head to face Nicole "Thank you"

Nicole turned her whole body to face Waverly "It's no problem" She smiled "Nice being in my own bed" _'With the woman of my dreams'_ She added in her head 

Waverly shivered. She wasn't sure if she was just cold of if Nicole's presence was doing something to her. As she looked at Nicole, she realized it was probably both

"Cold?" Nicole asked

"A little" Waverly shifted

_Although If you get any closer, Nicole, I'll start heating up_

Nicole pulled the covers down a little and opened her arms "I've been told I'm a pretty warm cuddler" Hoping she wasn't making Waverly feel awkward

_And here comes the heat_

"Idunno"-

"Too forward?" Nicole asked hoping she hadn't ruined everything

"No!" Waverly answered now turning her whole body to face Nicole "Believe me, Nicole, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to ruin anything" She blushed realizing what she said out loud

Nicole smiled at the compliment "Oh you'd be surprised" Her smile faltered "Ruining thing's is kinda my thing... Well used to be my thing"

"Really? I don't believe that" Waverly wanted so badly to reach out and cup Nicole's face in her hand. She wanted to soothe her.

"Well, I can... I did... back in Texas" Nicole answered

"What happened?" Waverly asked before quickly adding "I mean, only if you want to tell me"

"I fucked up" Nicole let out a single laugh before turning to face the ceiling again "I knew I was gay pretty early on but I kept it secret, I had to. Church every Sunday, every so often the preacher spouted some bullshit about how 'them gays are going to destroy this country' and all I saw was my family nodding and agreeing"

Waverly acted on instinct, and reached for Nicole's hand, holding it tight

"I got my first girlfriend when I joined the academy. We were both from small towns where being the town gay was the worst thing you could be, so we kept it a secret... Until one Christmas when we finally grew the balls to tell our families and it went nuclear... She ended up being the out and proud type and got a job in her home town, not giving a shit what people thought; she was on a mission to single-handedly change everyone's homophobic mind but me... I just wanted to get away, so I left her a note, packed my bags and left. Three years later, here I am"

"Nicole" Waverly sighed moving closer to her "You didn't fuck up" Finally giving into her instinct and cupping Nicole's face and moving it so she was looking at her "You made a decision for your own sake, your own well being! You shouldn't feel bad for that"

"You are far too kind, Miss Earp" Nicole smiled

"And you are far too caring" Waverly smiled back "I think I'll take that warm cuddle if it's still on offer"

"For you; Always" Nicole replied as she shifted to accommodate Waverly

Waverly faced away from Nicole, as Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist under the covers and pulled her close

Both of them were blushing hoping that the other wouldn't notice. Eventually they both found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOONING! THEY'RE SPOONING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Nicole woke slowly with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe Waverly was so close to her last night. With her eyes still closed, she reached over to the other side but all she could feel were bed sheets. She swiftly opened her eyes and found her bed to be empty.

_What? Did I dream last night?_

She quickly jumped out of bed and left her room to go down stairs

She could hear someone in the kitchen listening to the local radio station... and she could smell bacon. As she approached the kitchen, she saw Waverly in front of the stove cooking up a storm.

"Good Morning" she beamed as she looked over her shoulder at Nicole

"Mornin' " Nicole smiled back

"Fresh coffee in the pot" Waverly pointed out 

"Thanks" Nicole grabbed a mug before holding up a second one, silently asking if Waverly also wanted coffee

"I got some already" She smiled

Nicole nodded and poured some for herself before she sat at the table "Sleep okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" Waverly turned to face her "You're really warm by the way"

Nicole smiled awkwardly "Sorry, I tend to overheat" she took a sip of coffee

"No, no!" Waverly waved her hands "It was nice" she turned back to cooking breakfast for a split second before quickly whipping around to face Nicole again "But seriously, I remember, growing up, that room was the coldest room in the house! When you told me it was your bedroom I honestly though you were crazy and enjoyed the feeling of frostbitten toes; Now I know it's just because you run at such a hot temperature every other bedroom must feel like a sauna" Waverly joked

Nicole laughed a little "You're probably right" She took another sip of coffee and placed the mug on the table. She remembered back to the day before as Nedley helped her get Waverly into the back of her cruiser

________________________________________________________________________________________

"You should take a few days off, Haught"

"Why so?" She asked as they carried the sleeping girl out to the car "Sir"

"Take care of her. Lord knows it can't be easy for her to be alone in that house, assuming you know what happened there" He raised an eyebrow as Nicole opened the door of the cruiser

"I know a little. She told me last night" as they gently laid her down across the back seat

"Maybe you could drive her home" Nedley sighed

"I am...?" Nicole raised an eyebrow

"I mean to her home in... wherever she came from" He answered

"Sir, it's like a 13 hour drive!" Nicole closed the door

"Well, just know that you have the time off to do it if you need to" He turned to walk back into the station "You can come back to work when she is safely home in her own house"

Nicole let out a puff of air and got into the drivers seat and began to drive home

_______________________________________________________________________________

"You know, I have the rest of the week off work, I could drive you back to your place in Nevada if you wanted?" Nicole asked gingerly

Waverly looked at her like she'd be hurt "No, I could never ask you to drive that far for me!"

"It's no problem at all, I mean, I have the time off" Nicole shrugged

"Do you want me to leave?" Waverly really sounded hurt as she looked Nicole dead in the eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of tears

_God, no. I want you to stay here with me. This week is nowhere near long enough._

"No, not at all you're far more than welcome to stay as long as you want, Waverly. I want you to know that you always have a place here" she hopped to sound reassuring

"Then I'd love to stay" Waverly smiled before she turned slightly awkward "I mean, I have a bus ticket paid for that's good for the next month so.." 

Nicole had a grin on her face as she lifted the mug to her mouth "Best make use of it in that case"

The rest of the day was spent between them just talking and watching Waverly's cooking shows. Nicole was fed up with them at this stage; the same dramatic spcheel of grown men trying to make a pasta dish into a life or death situation, but Waverly was so invested, so passionate that it really didn't seem to bother Nicole too much.

"Y'know, seen as you're not going to work tomorrow, how about we crack open the wine?" Waverly asked during the break of one of her shows

"Sure" She let out a huff of air "Lord knows I could use a drink" She went to stand

"No, you sit. I'll get everything" Waverly smiled before standing and going to the kitchen "We could watch a movie?" She grabbed the wine from the fridge "If you wanted? I mean, I bet you're sick of cookery shows" She let out a small laugh as she grabbed two glasses from the cupboard

"I don't mind" Nicole was just happy to be around Waverly, it didn't really matter to her what else was going on

"You have a Netflix account?" Waverly asked as she made her way back to the couch

"The only account i have is with the bank" Nicole joked.

"Hardy har har, Officer. I find it hard to imagine you without a facebook account tucked away somewhere" _Because I've found it_

Waverly put the glasses and the wine on the table before she darted upstairs

"Where you going?" Nicole shouted

"To get my laptop! I have Netflix!"

"Then why did you ask me if I had one!?" Nicole asked

"To save me from going upstairs!" Waverly made her way down the stairs, laptop in hand. She sat back down next to Nicole and opened it up on the coffee table "What you want to watch?" Waverly asked as she logged in

"Anything" Nicole shrugged

Waverly mock sighed and slouched her shoulders "Geeze Nicole, no need to be so specific" 

Nicole laughed as she opened the wine "I can't help it. It's just the way I am, Waverly, and you're going to have to accept my high demands"

"Yeah, yeah" Waverly threw her hand over her shoulder as she leaned down to her laptop "Well, If you don't know what you do want to watch, maybe it'd be easier to find out what you don't want to watch"

"You're seriously giving me free reign to pick a movie?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, why?" Waverly asked confused

"Nicole sniggered "Guess you haven't learned about my terrible taste yet"

"Ha! I doubt you're any match for my terrible taste" Waverly quipped

"Is that High-School Of The Dead in your 'continue watching'?" Nicole almost bent over laughing "Okay, you win, your taste is worse"

"Hey! High-School Of The Dead is amazing!" Waverly argued

"Yeah, if you're a fifteen year old Weeb" Nicole poured the wine

"That's it, I'm revoking your Netflix choice privileges" Waverly folded her arms

"That's fine by me" Nicole finished laughing as she handed a glass to Waverly "A toast to terrible taste"

They clinked glasses before eventually agreeing to watch Stranger Things. Weird unexplainable things, to do with some kind of underworld, happening in a small town where everyone knows everyone... sounded right up their street

Five episodes in, the wine was gone and they were well into the whiskey.

"We should turn this into a drinking game" Waverly suggested as she lay sprawled out on the sofa with her legs over Nicole's lap

"Isn't it kind of already?" Nicole sniggered, twirling the whiskey bottle for emphasis

"But like a real one" Waverly slurred "With rules 'n' shit"

"Rules-schmools! Pfft!" Nicole took another swig

"Last I checked, rules are a big deal for you, Miss-Member-of-Purgatory's-Finest"

"Correction; I AM the ONLY Purgatory's finest" Nicole corrected

"Damn right you are!" Waverly held up her glass to cheers

"Yeah!!" Nicole clinked the bottle off of Waverly's glass

"Best police officer I've ever seen!!!!!!" Waverly added

"Yeeaaaahhh!!!"

Waverly was brimming with confidence (More like drunk to the ears with liquid courage) and within a spit second decided that this was the right moment to put her foot in her mouth "Cute butt too!!!!!!!!"

"YEEEAA- what?"-

"What?" she quipped. Waverly's eyes grew wide with the realization of what she just said.

"Cute butt, eh?" Nicole smirked "Doubt it's any competition for yours, Miss Earp"

There was a short silence between them before Waverly decided to break it "So you've been looking at my butt?"

Nicole sniggered drunkenly before replying "You've been looking at mine"

"Seems I have" Waverly nodded before taking a final mouthful of what was left i her glass

"So..." Nicole followed suit and took a swig from the bottle before offering to top up Waverly's glass. 

Waverly didn't refuse "So we've both been looking at each other's butts"-

"Yup" Nicole nodded

"We both like what we see" Waverly counted on her fingers

"Definitely"

"Okay" Waverly nodded her head a few times

"Butts" Nicole added

"I mean, are you a butt or a boobs woman?" Waverly asked sitting up, leaning closer to Nicole

Nicole thought for a moment "Guess I'm both" she pushed out her bottom lip "You?"

"Guys butts are nice, but girl butts" she sighed happily "Make my day"

"Alright" Nicole accepted "And where does mine rank in the scheme of things?" Nicole felt a cheeky smile pull at her cheeks as she took another drink

"One of the best I've seen, looks real good in that uniform of yours" Waverly drank "Mine?"

"Your butt? Oh, without a doubt, top-shelf"

Waverly felt her bravery growing by the minute "Is my butt the only thing you like about me?"

"You're all round hot" Nicole quickly covered her mouth "Did I say that out loud?" She muttered from behind her hand

Waverly began to laugh "Well, that's in the open now" 

Nicole's face was bright red. She wasn't sure what to say. What could she say? She reacted on one small memory she had, Waverly recalling that she get's honest when she gets drunk "So..." She began cautiously "Do you think I'm hot?"

"Without a doubt, Officer" Waverly nodded

"Okay" Nicole nodded to reassure herself "Okay" She repeated it like a mantra, building courage, "Okay" willing her drunken mind to move her limbs "Okay"

Waverly began to worry "Are you o"-

Nicole's lips were on hers. The kiss was quick but when Nicole withdrew she didn't go far. Waverly acted on instinct or impulse, she wasn't quite sure which, but she put her hand on the back of Nicole's neck and pulled her close for a second and deeper kiss.

Things were beginning to get heated. Nicole took the glass from Waverly while still kissing her and placing both it and the bottle onto the coffee table before shifting her weight until Waverly was lying on the couch and her hips were between Waverly's legs. Said legs quickly wrapped themselves around Nicole's back.

They knew they were drunk but that didn't make the confessions any less true. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear when they heard a knock on the door. Both of them looked over at it. 

"It's probably some local kids playing a prank" Nicole placed a hand under Waverly's chin kissing her again when they heard another knock at the door

"You sure?" Waverly asked, not wanting to stop either

"Absolutely" Nicole nodded

There was a third knock "BABYGIRL!! YOU IN THERE!!!" a woman shouted

Nicole was confused "Wha"-

"Oh no" Waverly sighed

"What?" Nicole was concerned and confused

"It's my sister. Wynonna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wynonna showed up! What's gunna happen!!???


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole stayed still, staring at Waverly underneath her, unsure of what to do

"Go" Waverly sighed "Answer the door"

Nicole didn't move "Do I _have_ to?"

There was another set of loud thuds on the door "I HEAR VOICES IN THERE!!!"

Nicole groaned ad began to move, Waverly unhooked her legs from around Nicole's waist and sat up.

There were three more loud thuds "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR BECAUSE I WILL!!!"

Nicole practically dragged her knuckles along the ground as she walked to open the door "Hi, WynoNNA!!"

She was greeted by the barrel of a gun right in her face. It was quickly pressed against her cheek as she was forced to walk backwards into her own home.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my baby sister?" Wynonna asked, finger on the trigger.

"Wynonna!!" Waverly shouted "Get your gun away from the good police officer!!"

"Waves!!" Wynonna smiled, glad to see her younger sister. Still the barrel was pressed to Nicole's cheek "No can do, she's taken you hostage"

"Wynonna! I'm here of my own free will!" Waverly folded her arms in defiance

"Pfft" Wynonna scoffed "Then why did you leave a whole load of message on my phone saying, or rather sobbing, that you were at the last place you ever wanted to be, aka here"

"Pu-put down the gun, Wynonna" Nicole tried to be authoritative but no one listened " _Please_ "

"I was drunk! And anyway, that was before Nic-" Waverly stopped herself and awkwardly scratched the back of her head "Before I new Nicole" She back tracked

"Nicole? Nicole who?" Wynonna asked.

"Well, if you want a proper introduction" Waverly sighed "Wynona, Nicole. Nicole, Wynona" She gestured back and forth between the two women

Nicole couldn't understand how these two could have an absolutely normal conversation while a gun was pressed to her face

"Hi" Nicole cautiously held out her hand for Wynonna to shake "Nicole Haught"

Wynonna looked the taller woman up and down, silently judging her. She shook her hand before demanding "No funny business" as she slowly lowered her gun.

Nicole nodded before she sighed and slumped with relief.

Waverly quickly darted to her side "You okay?" She held Nicole's arm. 

"Yeah" Nicole instantly felt grounded, almost safe... almost

Wynonna cocked an eyebrow "What, are you two best friends now?" She let out a little laugh before opening her arms "Good to see you, Babygirl"

Waverly folded her arms again "You skive off without letting me know where you were, you don't return my phone calls, even though I thought I was in danger, and then you come back here, almost knock down the door and hold a gun to my Nico- to Nicole's face and all you have to say is that it's good to see me?"

Wynonna held her position with her arms open before looking from side to side, she let out a huff of air "Yup!" Awkward smile slapped onto her face

Waverly held her position waiting for Wynonna to run out of patience, which never took long

Wynonna slumped "Waaaaaaaves" She sulked "I was only trying to make sure you were okaaaaaaaay"

Waverly's face softened "You get points for trying, now apologize to Nicole"

Wynonna tucked her gun into the back of her pants. She sighed "I'm sorry for pointing a gun in your face. I thought you'd taken my sister hostage"

"It's okay. I would've done the same, probably" Nicole nodded 

Wynonna looked around and sighed "Looks different" A shiver went up her spine "Feels different"

"We haven't lived here in ten years, Wynonna" Waverly reminded her

"I know" Wynonna waved her sister off before looking to Nicole "You've done a good job with the place"

"Thanks" Nicole smiled, unsure of how to feel about Wynonna. She seemed to care a lot about Waverly which Nicole admired even if she was on the wrong end of Wynonna's gun.

"Seen as you're here" Waverly darted back to the coffee table and picked up the half bottle of Whiskey "Want a drink?"

Wynonna held out her hands like a baby looking for her bottle "Now it's a party" She took a swig "Not to mention, I'd need to be drunk to be in this place"

The three sat around the table in the kitchen as they drank. Nicole took a little while to warm up to Wynonna but soon enough they were all laughing around the table. The two sisters telling stories from their childhood. Like how Wynonna stole their fathers truck when she was seven and had to be stopped by police... or when Wynonna broke into the off-licence and drank her weight in whiskey only to be found passed out under the counter by the store clerk the next morning; it was the first time she had to have her stomach pumped. Neither one of them mentioned their other sister, Willa. Nicole picked up that they were avoiding the topic and understood.

Eventually the Whiskey ran out (even the whiskey Wynonna kept with her was shared) and the three decided to sleep. Nicole offered Wynonna her old bedroom but she insisted on sleeping on the couch "Drunk me and stairs don't mix" she slurred before collapsing face down onto the couch

Nicole smiled, noting that Waverly had done the exact same thing on her first night there too.

Waverly ascended the staircase in front of Nicole, all the while, Nicole was thinking about their kiss. Now that the moment was long gone, she was unsure if Waverly had second thoughts.

The two stood in the bathroom silent as they brushed their teeth. Waverly spat into the sink "Y'know, once Wynonna passes out, it usually takes nothing short of a nuclear fallout to wake her up again"

Nicole spat before speaking "Is that so" she raised an eyebrow

"Yup" Waverly wiped around her mouth "So if things were to get loud..." She looked at Nicole in the mirror and bit her lip.

"Wait... you're still up for..?" Nicole questioned, coy smile pulling at her cheeks 

"Bingo, Detective" Waverly began to saunter to Nicole's bedroom

"But we're drunk?" Nicole leaned against the frame of the door as she watched Waverly down the hall

Waverly didn't respond so Nicole followed her

"Waves" Nicole turned the corner into her room to catch Waverly lifting her tshirt above her head. Nicole quickly turnd around "Waverly!" She said a little louder. Her heart almost jumped out of it's Chest.

"Come to bed" Waverly was in her bra as she took Nicole's arm and turned her around

"Waves" Nicole sighed as she was lead to the bed

Waverly let go of her arm and stood facing Nicole, mere inches between their faces. Waverly really liked Nicole. It had only been a few days but she knew Nicole was special to her. Hearing the doubt in the officers voice cut much deeper than she'd have liked to admit "Do you not... Am I not..." Her voice was unsteady as she dropped her head

Nicole sensed Waverly's pain. "Hey" she put one hand on her shoulder and put her other hand under Wavrerly's chin, pulling her gaze back to Nicole's eyes. She knew no amount of words could sum up what she wanted to say so she tried a different way. She kissed Waverly softly, slowly, hoping it would convey her message. She placed her forehead against Waverly's and took a deep breath "Plus" She continued "I've got a shit memory when I'm drunk and believe me, I want to remember every moment with you, Miss Earp"

Waverly let out a huff of laughter "Charmer" She snorted

"Let's get some sleep, eh?" Nicole moved towards the bed as she held Waverly's hand

They both climbed in, fully clothed (well, Waverly not so much fully clothed). Waverly placed her head on Nicole's chest and soon they were both fast asleep. Although it took Nicole a little longer seen as drunk Waverly's a snorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter either, sorry guys! Soooonn
> 
> Also, sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what some of you have been waiting for (wink wink) but just keep in mind that I haven't written anything like this in a loooooonnnnngggg time. So enjoy! And if you have any advice, much appreciated

Nicole woke the next morning spooning a still sleeping Waverly. She smiled as she lifted her head to look at her. She couldn't believe that they had kissed and that Waverly didn't see it as a mistake... Well, doubt began to stir in Nicole's mind

_What if she was just drunk enough last night to let it happen? What if, when she wakes up, she's gunna move away from me? Hate me? Leave?_

She tried her best to banish those thoughts from her mind as she gently moved Waverly's hair from her shoulder and kissed her skin hoping that she wasn’t overstepping boundaries. She softly kissed up Waverly's shoulder to her neck before she began to stir.

Waverly let out a hum as her eyes fluttered open. She felt kisses along her neck. It took a second for her to remember what had happened the other night before a smile pulled at her cheeks. She turned over and quickly captured Nicole's lips with her own. She took a breath through her nose before groaning "Sorry about my morning breath" 

Nicole let out a short huff of laughter "Good morning to you too" She lowered her forehead to Waverly's. Mentally sighing in relief that Waverly didn't recoil from her touch.

"So... Last night" Waverly whispered

"What about it?" Nicole lifted her head to look at Waverly again, doubt creeping back.

"Well, I'm just hoping it really happened and that this isn't a dream" Waverly smiled

A grin pulled at Nicole's cheeks "As far as I know, I'm awake" She replied before she gave Waverly a quick kiss "But, if this is your dream, doesn't that mean you get to control it?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively "So, Miss Earp, what would you have me do?" she gently ran her hand over Waverly's bare stomach "Seen as it's your dream"

"Ohhh" Waverly thought for a moment, eyebrow also raised "That's a good question, Officer" She ran her finger up Nicole's neck "I have a few things in mind"

"Oh yeah?" Nicole whispered

"Yeah" Waverly replied "Like finishing what we started last night" She bit her lip before pulling Nicole down for a kiss, then another... and another

Things were beginning to get heated. Nicole shifted to be on top of Waverly, settling her hips between Waverly's legs. Using one arm to hold her up while the other roamed Waverly's side. Nicole began to kiss her neck and mentally high-fived herself every time she heard Waverly's breath hitch

"Ay-oh, Haught-stuff, I can't find WAVERLY OH MY GOD!!"

Nicole felt like she flew ten feet in the air and slammed on the floor with the shock of Wynonna entering the room

"Wynonna!" Waverly shouted as she sat up pulling the bedsheets over herself

"Are you..." Wynonna struggled for the right word as she covered her eyes "...decent!?" 

Nicole wanted the floor to swallow her whole

"Yes!" Waverly snapped as she reached for Nicole's hand, wanting to help her up.

Nicole took it and got up before sitting on the bed

_Time to face the music_

Wynonna took her hand away from her eyes "At least you guys had clothes on" She let out a breath

"Wynonna, it's not what it looks like!" Nicole was terrified and too embarrassed to make eye contact with her

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you and my baby sister were about to bump uglies"-

"Wynonna!" Waverly hated the phrase 'bumpin' uglies'

Wynonna smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, eyes darting between the two on the bed

Nicole and Waverly were silent, both knowing that they had been caught red handed

Wynonna continued "Well, I was looking for Waverly but, I think you found her" She smiled "So you two? How long's this been a thing?" She wiggled her finger back and forth between the two

They both looked at each other unsure of what to say

"Last night...?" Waverly answered still searching Nicole's eyes hoping she said the right thing.

"Wow" Wynonna's eyebrows were raised in surprise "Honeymoon stage" She joked

The two were bright red in the face

"Okay, well, I hate awkward situations so, Haught-pants, I'm taking your truck to town to get some real breakfast- and before you object, I'm a fantastic driver, only crashed three times AND it means you guys have about an hour of alone time" She dragged out the last two words before she winked at her sister. Wynonna's eyes darted to Nicole "When I get back, we'll talk terms and conditions" She stepped backwards slowly closing the door as she left "I'd ask you guys along but it looks like you two got some other kind of eating to do"-

"WYNONNA!" Waverly shrieked as she threw a pillow at her sister, effectively closing the door. They heard a short laugh from Wynonna on the landing before hearing boot-steps going down the stairs

"I MIGHT COME BACK WITH DOUGHNUTS!" They heard Wynonna shout before hearing the door slam

Waverly and Nicole let out a sigh of relief

"Well, that happened" Waverly let out another breath

"She's taking my truck" Nicole stared at the closed door trying to process what just happened

"Are you still...?" Waverly asked as she tugged on Nicole's collar pulling her out of her daze

"Still game?" Nicole raised an eyebrow, finishing Waverly's question, and thought about it as the two of them began to get closer

Waverly bit her lip in anticipation waiting for Nicole to answer

"Nothing ruins the mood for you" Nicole let out a little laugh of disbelief “But to answer your question" She kissed Waverly slowly before pulling away "Hell yeah I'm game" She said with confidence. "I mean, only-only if you are?" She was trying to be chivalrous

"C'mere" Waverly pulled harder on Nicole's collar as they got back into the same position they were in before they were rudely interrupted.

Nicole lifted her head "Is it okay if I...?" She tugged at one of Waverly's bra straps

"I'd be offended if you didn't" Waverly replied arching her back and unhooking her own bra before Nicole slid it off her shoulders.

Nicole sat up with her knees between Waverly's legs as she looked down at the woman below her. Nicole didn't know what to do. She wasn't an inexperienced woman by any means but Waverly Earp, especially a topless Waverly Earp, did things to Nicole. She saw every dip and curve; the reality so much better than any fantasy her imagination could come up with.

"What are you thinking?" Waverly asked, becoming self-conscious under Nicole's stare

One side of Nicole's mouth pulled into a smile, revealing one of her dimples "An hour won't be long enough" before she leaned down and kissed Waverly's collar bone. Her hands beginning to slide slowly up Waverly's sides towards her breasts.

"Nicole" Waverly whispered breathlessly as she tugged on the bottom of Nicole's t-shirt "You forgetting something?"

Without being told twice Nicole threw off her t-shirt and went straight back to kissing Waverly. Nicole's hands began to wander a little higher than they had before, gently cupping a breast and squeezing before she felt her own bra fall loose from her shoulders. She withdrew from the kiss and threw the garment to the other side of the room "I'm impressed, Miss Earp"

"Oh I am going to rock your world, Officer" Waverly was determined

"I don't doubt that" Nicole lowered her head and began to kiss and suck at Waverly's right nipple, her hand moving up to pinch the other. She felt a hand threat through her hair as she worked. She could hear Waverly's breath hitch, her chest rise higher, as Nicole blew a cold breath over the bud she was sucking on before switching to nibble the other. She applied the same treatment to the left, feeling slight tugs from Waverly's hand in her hair. Each time she pulled Nicole's hair, it was another thing to add to the list of intimate things she was learning about what Waverly Earp liked. 

Nicole began to kiss back up Waverly's neck before capturing her lips in a kiss

"As appreciative as I am that you're treating me with more care than anyone ever has, you can be a lot rougher with me, I won’t break" Waverly whispered.

"So she likes it rough" Nicole all but sang before she bit Waverly's neck

"She does” Waverly sang back in the same tone “Also leave marks" Waverly added as she took a quick breath

Nicole bit harder and began to suck

"Yes!" Waverly's hands roamed Nicole's sides

Nicole grabbed Waverly's hands and held them against the headboard before continuing her trail back down to Waverly's breasts, making sure to not be gentle. She heard a gasp from Waverly as she clamped her teeth around a nipple. Nicole continued her decent, letting go of Waverly's hands as she got lower.

She reached the waistband of Waverly’s pyjama pants. Nicole never thought she could find pink cupcake pyjama pants to be as sexy as they were right now. She kissed the bare skin just above the elastic before sliding the tips of her fingers underneath and tugging.

Waverly lifted her backside off of the bed and helped take them off.

Nicole gently ran a finger over Waverly’s underwear, noting how damp they were.

Waverly sucked in a breath at the contact.

“What do you want?” Nicole whispered, ever so lightly rubbing her finger up and down over Waverly’s underwear.

Waverly’s breathing began to get shallower, her heart began to race “You. I want you”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Nicole stilled her hand

Waverly mewled at the lack of contact “Surprize me!” She groaned “Do whatever you want to me; use your fingers, eat me… just don’t stop”

“Your wish is my command” Nicole slid Waverly’s panties off of her and threw them to the other side of the room

Waverly felt free but also very vulnerable but her insecurities melted away the second she saw the way Nicole’s eyes scan her whole naked body. Like she was an ancient undiscovered treasure Nicole had dedicated her life to finding

Nicole was in a trance as she looked at Waverly. She couldn’t believe that all the stars had aligned to bring Waverly to her doorstep a few days ago. “I want you” Nicole almost growled “So badly” before getting back to the task at hand by moving further down on the bed. She wanted Waverly to scream her name, she didn’t care if it took longer than an hour, Wynonna was just going to have to deal with it. 

Nicole lowered her head and kissed along Waverly’s lower abdomen before she slid off the bed and crouched on the floor, pulling Waverly closer to her. What she saw was an unobstructed view of Waverly’s core; her lips were swollen with need. She slid a finger between Waverly’s folds noting how slick they were. She kissed and sucked at Waverly’s inner thigh as her finger softly swirled around her clit. 

Waverly was humming, reaching for Nicole’s head.

Nicole pushed forward, replacing her finger with her tongue and wrapping her arms around Waverly’s legs to hold her steady

Waverly inhaled sharply as her fingers grasped at Nicole’s hair.

Nicole closed her eyes and began to go to town on Waverly’s clit. The woman above her digging her heels into her back to keep her there.

“Fuck…. Nicole” Was repeated several times as Nicole would pick up speed before slowing down. She wanted to keep Waverly on edge for as long as possible. Nicole added two fingers to the mix and slowly pushed them into Waverly. She opened her eyes and saw Waverly lift herself onto her elbows to get a better view.

“Oh my God!” Waverly’s head lulled back as Nicole began to pump her fingers and lick her clit. “F-faster!” She moaned. Nicole obliged.  
Waverly was quickly becoming a blubbering mess above Nicole. Streams of “Fuck, yes, Nicole!” falling from her lips between moans. Nicole could feel Waverly’s muscles beginning to tense so she went even harder, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as possible. 

It didn’t take long before Wavery’s gave a sharp tug on her hair and Nicole could feel her cum. Waverly was stilled into a silent scream before letting out a groan and collapsing back onto the bed.

Nicole pumped and licked softer, slower, basking in Waverly’s aftershocks until her breathing returned to normal. Nicole stood, wiping her chin and licking her fingers, proud of the work she had done.

“Wow!” Waverly breathed as Nicole got back onto the bed next to her “You’ve set the bar pretty high” 

Nicole let out a soft laugh before kissing Waverly.

Waverly began to sneak her hand down Nicole’s abdomen, past the waistband of her pants

Nicole withdrew from the kiss, searching Waverly’s face to make sure that she was sure

“I told you I was going to rock your world, Officer, and I am a woman of my word” Her hand started moving towards Nicole’s centre, into her underwear before capturing her lips again in a burning kiss

It was at that moment Nicole realised just how wet she was. She almost stopped breathing as she felt Waverly’s finger sink into her. After a few moments, they realised the angle was a bit awkward so Nicole made quick work of kicking off her pants, giving Waverly more access to sink two fingers in deeper. Nicole was racing towards the edge as Waverly added her thumb to the mix, roughly stroking Nicole’s clit. She wasn’t much of a talker in these kinds of situations, the most you could get out of her would be moans.

“Looks like I’ve found what you like, Officer” Waverly kissed Nicole’s neck, pushing her onto her back and continuing her work before sucking one of Nicole’s nipples.

“God” Was about all that Nicole could manage as she felt herself on the edge. With one final push from Waverly’s fingers, Nicole’s hips jerked several times as she came.

She rested her arm over her eyes as Waverly finished pumping and withdrew her fingers. She watched as Waverly knelt over her and sucked on her own fingers, humming as she did so.

“So” Nicole breathed “Now you’ve set the bar even higher” She sat up and kissed Waverly

“Well I’m always up for round two” Waverly whispered into the kiss as Nicole lowered her back onto the bed.


End file.
